


You're the Best Thing I've Seen

by j_gabrielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, Cole Lives, Drabble, Extramarital Affairs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Beautiful Connor who smiled like an angel and sat on his lap on Sunday, while the rest of the family were in the yard, telling him about all the filthy, deviant, perverted fantasies he has had of Hank over the years.He wants to be a better man. Hank wants to be the one who says No. But that would be a lie and it won't stop him from needing this.





	You're the Best Thing I've Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't @ me.
> 
> Warning: I see Connor as being 17 almost 18 here, but I'm gonna tag it as Underage anyways just coz I want to cover my ass as much as possible.

Hank wants to turn around, climb back into bed with his wife, and go back to sleep.

Not here standing at the doorway of his son's room, watching the boys sleeping; Cole in his bed, his best friend in a sleeping bag on the floor. Watching the soft rise and fall of Connor's chest, the way the street lamps creep in through the blinds and shaft on his cheek. Not taking a step further into the room, going to his knees, unzipping the sleeping bag and exposing the rest of Connor's torso.

Conner, who is sleeping here tonight because tomorrow they're driving Cole down to his college dorm. Connor, whom he has held hands with and said grace, with whom he has spent holidays, who he held in his arms when he first came out as gay. 

Connor, who kissed him in the car last Thursday while they waited out a downpour. Connor, who put his hands around his cock and stroked him until he climaxed. Beautiful Connor who smiled like an angel and sat on his lap on Sunday, while the rest of the family were in the yard, telling him about all the filthy, deviant, perverted fantasies he has had of Hank over the years.

He wants to be a better man. Hank wants to be the one who says No. But that would be a lie and it won't stop him from needing this.

Gently, he goes to his knees, crawling to straddle Connor's left thigh. Heart pounding, blood singing in his veins, he lifts a hand to brush away the soft curl of hair that falls across closed eyes. 

"Hi." Connor whispers, and it is like a gunshot in the silence of the house. Hank swallows on a breath, shifting his hips to press his erection to the jut of Connor's hip. The beautiful boy's eyes are void-dark, drawing him in. Hank leans down just as Connor arches up, and their mouths meet in a kiss.

Hank is consumed by the wet heat of Connor's mouth, distantly distracted by the wonderment of how many people he must have done this with before him, when a curl of fingers coil themselves around his cock. He jumps, hissing at the pressure. Hank looks down and he is leaking onto the band of Connor's sleeping pants.

Connor gently presses the tip of his nail under the head of his glistening cock, tracing a vein.

Hank ducks his head to the line of Connor's shoulder, pushing his choked moans into the pillow. He feels the hand on him move, and he hears Connor whisper, "Open your legs for me."

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
